RAISING STEVEN
by Rosy12686
Summary: Baby Steven was buried under the blankets to which she didn't notice she had done. However, he heard her noises of cries and poked his head out sneakily. "Appa?" He questioned in his baby language. A fic that has ALL THE FEELS! ARE YOU UP FOR THE CHALLENGE?
1. Cheer up!

**A/N: I know I should be working on my other incompleted fics, but I needed something like this before I go back to another day of school. That, and I felt like going to feels island, so brace yourselves! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SU, or any of the characters! (Oh look, a SU fic without a song...hmph! Who would've known?) **

**Enjoy! **

**Steven Age 1**

Pearl was sitting on the couch, weeping. It has been a week since Roses departure. She had put Steven to bed not too long ago, but just to make sure he was sleeping, she sat in the living room, looking up to his miniature room that they had built for him just before Rose left. Everytime she looked to the boy whom Rose gifted her Gem with, she started to think about her_._

She tried not to be so loud, but to no avail she started crying harder. "R-Rose...why did you have to leave..." She whispered in between sobs.

She looked up to the room to make sure that Steven was still asleep. He was, or that's what she thought until Garnet and Amethyst warped back with another wailing stone.

"Hey P! Look what we found! Another wailing stone!" She yelled, obnoxiously.

She turned around, wiping the tears away. "Amethyst, quiet down! You are going to wake Steven!" She whispered, harshly.

"Whoops, I forgot..." She said and smiled bashfully.

"We need to get this somewhere in order for it to be kept safe. Just in case we receive a message." Garnet spoke up.

"Okay, you guys go on right ahead. I'm going to watch Steven for the day." She replied as she walked back to the couch.

Garnet and Amethyst knew why, but they didn't bring it up knowing that it would tear them to pieces, knowing that their leader was gone and replaced with a small infant. They walked up to the doors, with Garnet holding the Wailing stone, while Amethyst activated the door to her room.

"We can keep it in here, with all this other junk!" Amethyst yelled as she was walking through the doors with Garnet, forgetting about the small being in the other room.

Pearl was just about to remark until she heard Steven mewling.

She walked up the stairs, looking to the portrait of Rose while passing and smiling for a moment. They had put that up the first day they built the place, to remind them of who their original leader was. She continued her venture up the stairs to the small crib occupied by the baby. He had small rosy red feet pajamas on.

As soon as he saw Pearl, a bright smile came to his lips and he started to chuckle like the little one he was. "aaaggooo!" He yelled, his arms and feet in the air, reaching for her.

Pearl was staring down at him. The tears started to flow again, she couldn't help herself. She picked him up gingerly and grabbed his bottle off of his nightstand. She stuck it in his mouth to which he grabbed on and started to feed himself. She rocked him slowly, one of her tears falling onto his baby pajamas. She held him like that for a couple of minutes until he started to drift off to sleep. She carefully placed him back into his crib and began to walk away.

"Maaaafff!" She heard him yell. She quickly went back to his crib to check on him. He was awake again. She picked him up once more and started to walk back down the stairs.

"You know...I think I'd better keep an eye on you." She poked him on the nose, causing him to giggle. She sat on the couch. Steven was on her lap, wrapped in a baby blue blanket. She looked to him intently for a couple of minutes. What she didn't notice until now was that he was staring straight back at her with one of the many traits that Rose had...the star shaped eyes. She set him back down beside her and began to wail into her arm. She was resting her head on the other side of the couch.

Baby Steven was buried under the blankets to which she didn't notice she had done. However, he heard her noises of cries and poked his head out sneakily. "Appa?" He questioned in his baby language.

Pearl turned around to the human baby, tears running down her face. She picked him up once more and hugged him. "Oh, Steven."

"Ahaha!" Steven began to giggle again, knowing that she was okay.

She pulled back from their mini embrace and spoke to him. "You are going to be one of kind Steven. You know that?" She smiled to him with her tear stained face.

She could have swore she heard a voice it was his, but it sounded different. "Yup." He simply said. She was taken aback for a moment until he went back into baby mode. "Aapppffffff!"

She sat there, staring at him for a couple moments, while he messed around with his hands and feet, squirming around, until Garnet and Amethyst showed up.

Steven pointed to them. "Appa, appa!" He yelled, signaling Pearl that they were back.

"Awwww! Lil' Stevens up!" Said Amethyst running to him and tickling him. He started to giggle while Pearl had a look on her face towards Amethyst. "What? He likes it!" She said tickling him further.

Garnet came over as well and started to look down to him from her tall form and ruffled his hair.

Pearl took a second to look at his joyful face. If he was happy, she should be happy. At least Rose didn't just leave. She left them a gift. A gift that has never been created. A half Human half Gem little boy. Who knows? Maybe he had the power she did. The Healing power to heal their broken hearts. She hugged him so tight never wanting to let him go. "I-I love you Steven..." She said in his ear.

Steven felt the tickle in his Ear.

"A woov a too!"

**A/N: So what did ya think? Did you think that the wailing stone was going to go off? Did you think that something bad was going to happen? Idk, I can't read your minds! But the one thing that I can read is your Reviews! R&amp;R. :) **

**MORE ON THIS FIC TO COME! **

**P.S. I may make this into a chapter thing. It's going to include stories and episodes from the show! But the only downside of it all is that it's going to have A LOT OF THE FEELS! SO I'D LIKE ANY IDEAS AND FEEDBACK FROM YOU GUYS, WHICH I'LL BE SURE TO CREDIT! THANKS! **

**-Rosey**


	2. Steven's Birthday and Imperfections

**IMPORTANT: Read below! **

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the positive feedback and story Follows/Favorites. With all of the Reviews and/or story follows and favorites that I have gotten this week, I have decided to add another chapter to this story in my free time, (since I have one other story to complete...) ahem, anyway here you are! **

**(This one is still when he was a baby. Oh! And I forgot to tell you guys that Amethyst is still as young as she was in Story for Steven! One more thing, in the last chapter, Steven was actually a week old not 1 my bad. But in this chapter he is 2!))**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! **

**Enjoy!**

**...**

**Steven's Birthday and Imperfections **

It has been two years since Rose's Departure. Today was the same day she left, which means that today is the specific day Steven came into their lives. He is now two years old. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all had to go out on a mission sadly.

On their mission, they were fighting some sort of mystical water beast.

As Garnet punched the water beast with her powerful Gauntlet, she signaled Amethyst to wrap her whip around it. But unfortunately, Amethyst was still too young and her powers were fickle. She tried to pull out her weapon but no matter how hard she tried, it didn't seem to want to come out. She started to freak out. "Amethyst, it's okay!" Pearl yelled out to her as she summoned her spear and targeted the creature with it. As soon as the corrupted gem retreated, Garnet bubbled it. Amethyst was looking down in a guilty position. "Amethyst. We understand. You are still too young. Your gem powers haven't adapted to its surroundings just yet." Pearl stated, trying to cheer her up.

"I know, but I really thought I had it this time!" She kicked a rock.

Garnet kneeled down to her height. "Just give it a little time." She put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, well, now we should really be heading back to the temple before Steven wakes up." She then realized that they had left them there alone...with no supervision... She had a panicked look on her face. "We need to hurry!"

**Back at the temple: **

When they arrived, Pearl ran straight to Stevens bedroom. She looked at his peaceful form lying in the crib, and watched his steady breathing making his chest rise and fall. She became interested until Garnet and Amethyst made their way up the stairs. They all stood there, in silence for awhile, looking to the small figure in the crib.

"Can you believe it's been two years?" Said Pearl, breaking the silence. She watched as Steven began to turn around towards them, almost as if he sensed them. His eyes fluttered open and he rubbed them.

"Nope..." Both Garnet and Amethyst said.

"Hey buddy." Amethyst whispered as she stuck her finger down in the crib, to which he decided to grab onto and stick in his small mouth. "Aww!" She crooned.

Pearl suddenly remembered a celebration that Greg had told her about. What was it called? Birthdays? Yeah that was it! "We should celebrate his birthday!" Pearl squealed, making Steven jump a little.

"Yeah! And there can be food right?! " Amethyst yelled, taking her finger out of Stevens mouth.

Garnet stood in her stoic position as Amethyst and Pearl looked to her for approval. She shifted her glasses. "Yeah, I guess we could do that." She said, not showing any emotion.

Steven watched the scene in front of him. Unbeknownst to them, he had a little 'accident'. Since he was half human, of course, he started to cry, snapping the gems out of their plan making.

"What's wrong with him?" Amethyst asked.

Garnet looked to him intently. "He needs changed."

Amethyst's eyes went wide. "I'm not doin' it this time!"

They both looked to Pearl. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! Not me!" She backed away, gagging.

Garnet had no choice. She walked up to the rattling crib and beside it, there was a cupboard with diapers inside. She changed him and picked him up, cradling him.

As they all huddled around Garnet and Steven enjoying the peace, a knock came to the door.

It was Greg.

Pearl opened the door revealing Stevens father. "Hello Greg!" She said, smiling nervously.

"Just came to my favorite guy on his birthday!" He said, walking in and toward Garnet who was holding him.

She handed Steven to Greg, making him smile. Steven reached out and grabbed his nose. "Ababa!" He squealed.

"Well, we should get a party set up for him." Greg said.

The Gems just stood there with perplexed looks on their faces.

"You know, a cake, presents, and stuff."

Pearl realized what he was thinking now. "Oh! A birthday party!"

"With food!" Ameyhyst yelled.

Steven decided to join in. "AGOO!" He yelled in happiness.

**Later on the beach...**

They had set up the party in the beach. While they were talking amongst themselves, Steven was playing with his new baby toys.

"Well, I guess it's time for him to open the last present!" Pearl said.

Steven looked up in confusion with his eyes crossed.

Pearl handed baby Steven the present while she helped him open it.

She pulled out red swimming trunks with stars on them. "It's a water suit!" She yelled. "Now he can go in missions with us!" She stated in excitment.

Greg was astonished. "W-wait! He needs to Lear how to swim first. Why don't we let him get used to the water for awhile?"

Pearl didn't think about the fact that he was human and needed time to adjust to water. She didn't even think about how he wasn't able to breathe underwater as well. She blushed in embarrassment. She expected everything to turn out perfectly. "Okay."

"I'm going to get him changed into these." Pearl handed Greg the trunks.

He picked up Steven and carried him back to the temple. "You wanna play in the water?"

Steven threw his arms up in excitment and squealed more incoherent baby words.

...

Later, when Steven was changed, the gems followed Greg while he carried Steven out to the ocean shore. He sat him down in the water.

Steven looked up to Greg and the Gems. He finally felt the cold rush through him as he started to cry.

Greg picked him up. "He'll get used to it sooner or later..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "What do you say we have some cake? Maybe we can try again some other time."

"ALRIGHT CAKE!" Amethyst yelled, running to the table with a chocolate and vanilla swirl cake resting upon it.

"Slow down Amethyst!" Garnet said, trying to get her attention as she walked faster to her, so that she didn't end up ruining Stevens cake.

Pearl looked to Greg. "Will he ever learn?"

He looked to her. "Of course he will! It will just take a lot of time..."

Pearls face cast downwards. Why did she expect so much of the baby that was gifted to her from Rose. Of course, Amethyst is still learning how to be gem. She didn't know why she expected everything to be perfect, she couldn't accept the fact that he was human and will probably make mistakes throughout his life. She wanted him to be just like Rose...

Greg set Steven in his highchair, as Garnet cut the cake.

Amethyst, of course, started pigging out.

Greg finally set a piece of cake on Stevens high chair tray.

He stared at the cake in wonder, then slammed his hands in it making a huge mess and splattering it all over the Gems and Greg before Pearl could even get the fork to feed him it.

Pearls expectations got the better of her. "Steven!" She yelled, scaring him. "Look what you've done!" She pointed to herself.

His eyes began tearing up as he sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

Pearls hand flew up to her mouth. "I-I'm sorry Steven..." She tried to apologize, but his cries grew louder.

Greg and the Gems looked to the scene.

Garnet picked up the sad baby and cradled him in her arms, trying to calm him down. "Pearl. Stevens a human, he's different from us..."

"I-I know but I want him to be...like..." She couldn't believe what she was saying. He was half gem, half human. If he was half human, he had the right to act like one...he didn't have to be just like Rose...

She looked to the others and then to Steven. She walked up to his high chair, grabbed a handful of cake and splattered some more on him. He looked up to her and smiled.

Amethyst screamed, "food fight!" As she picked some up herself and threw it at Garnets stoic form.

Greg soon joined in.

Pearl stood looking at the mess in front of her, then the youngest Gem. She was glad he wasn't perfect, it made things more fun. She realized once again, if she was happy, he would be happy. She had to be happy in order for him to enjoy himself...

...

**A/N: How was it? Let me know when you R&amp;R! Love you guys and thanks so much for reading this cute story! More to come!**

**~Rosey**


End file.
